


Netflix and Chill

by bkwrm523



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkwrm523/pseuds/bkwrm523
Summary: Just a quiet night in with your boyfriend and some movies.  And of course, sex.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 105





	Netflix and Chill

Believe it or not, it was a normal night at home with Bruce.

It had taken a lot of arranging and convincing, but you’d managed to get someone to cover Gotham for the night, and Bruce _finally_ had the night off. Which meant, a night at home, just the two of you, his couch, and some movies.

You were only half paying attention, really. His arm was around your waist, and you were snuggled into his side. You were half asleep, really. You both needed more nights like this. He laughed occasionally at whatever you’d put on, a low warm sound that made you smile when you heard it.

A commercial break, and you felt his arm reach across his body to cup your jaw. You looked up at him, a question in your eyes. He tilted your face up towards him, leaned down and kissed you.

You let out a soft moan, leaning into him and sliding your eyes shut as his tongue pushed into your mouth. You reached up towards him, blindly grabbing his shirt and trying to wiggle closer to him.

He broke from your lips for a moment, drawing a small protesting noise from you that made his lips curl into a smirk. He shifted on the couch, pushing you down on your back and lying on top of you. His hips slotted in between your legs, and he kissed you again, soft but insistent. You felt one of his hands cup the back of your skull, holding you prisoner to the kiss. The action made you wet, and you couldn’t stop a moan into his lips. He took advantage of it, his tongue sliding into your open mouth. You ground up into him, already wanting more. Bruce growled, and ground back down into you. His dick was already mostly erect, judging from the way it rubbed against your clit even through the layers of clothing. You tried to cuss, to break away from his lips and gasp for air, but his grip wouldn’t allow for the movement, and all you could do was whine with helpless arousal. The kiss grew more aggressive, and Bruce kept grinding down into you until you felt ready to burst. Your legs squeezed his hips between them, and you tried to squirm underneath him. It didn’t get you anywhere, Bruce’s actions were relentless.

Bruce finally released your lips, and you gratefully gasped for air. Air that left you a moment later, when you felt his lips and stubble on the crook of your neck. You gasped, tried to beg and plead with him. But the way he sucked and nipped at your sensitive skin, words wouldn’t come, and all you could do was stammer unintelligibly.

Bruce ground again, drawing your attention back to his hips. You gave a high pitched gasp, your eyes rolling back in your head at the stimulation. His one arm was resting on the couch near your head, supporting his weight, and the other one came up to cover your mouth, preventing speech. He pulled your head to the side, exposing more of your neck to his eager perusal. You protested, your words muffled by his hand and squirmed harder, but there was no escaping him.

You tried to fight the rising orgasm, but Bruce’s grinding was relentless. You squirmed and struggled, but you couldn’t escape. Your hips stuttered, and a breath caught in your throat for a moment, and your orgasm caught up with you. You went stiff in his arms, and you felt him bite into your neck and growl. Your thighs squeezed his hips harder, and he ground down harder into you, pushing you higher and higher into the orgasm, until a second orgasm set off, throwing you higher. The only sound you could manage was tiny whimpers of protest, the words begging him to let you down dying in your throat.

Bruce finally let you come down, and you went limp on the couch, panting into his hand. He released your mouth, resting his arm next to you, and let your neck out of his teeth. He nuzzled your cheek, letting off a deep purr, and sat up a little to watch your face with a fond smirk.

“Bruce,” you murmured tiredly, lifting an exhausted arm to caress his cheek with your fingertips. He smiled wider, love in his eyes and gave you a quick, chaste kiss, nipping at your lips. You lifted your head up a little, kissing him back and drawing him back down to pin you to the couch again with his lips.

The kiss didn’t last long this time, before he went for your neck again. The other side, this time. You were too weak to his attention, gasping as you felt his lips and stubble on the crook where neck met shoulder. You reached up, remembering your arms for the first time in awhile, wrapping them around his shoulders and burying a hand in his hair. You begged and stuttered and squirmed beneath him, the only real effect of your actions, was the smirk you felt his lips curl into.

There was no warning, he simply released you and sat up. You lied there on the couch, disoriented and a little confused. Until he started to pull his tshirt off. Your eyes immediately brightened, and you sat up as his shirt covered his face, mischief in mind.

Bruce batted you back down to the couch before you could touch him. He finished pulling his shirt off, tossing it to the ground, and glared at you.

“No.” Bruce told you firmly.

You sulked a little, as he pushed off the back of the couch and stood. He pulled you up with him, making your breath catch when he stepped into your space. You lifted your hands and rested them against his bare chest, unable to tear your eyes away from it to see the smirk on his face. You felt his hands on your waist, sneaking under your shirt to caress and tickle the bare skin. You squirmed a little, so absorbed in the feeling that it took you a moment to realize he was unbuttoning your pants. He had them unbuttoned and unzipped before you reacted, opening your mouth to protest, but all that emerged was a little squeak. Bruce pushed your pants and panties down your legs, crouching and dropping a little kiss on your hip, drawing another squeak.

Bruce waited a moment for you to move, but you just stood there staring at him. He lifted an eyebrow and stood, looming over you. He easily picked you up, setting you down away from the pool of pants on the floor and kicked them away.

“Are you wet for me, kitten?” Bruce asked, his voice low and gravely. His Batman voice. Damn him, he _knew_ what that voice did to you. “Let’s find out,” Bruce purred.

Bruce sat back on the couch, lying down faceup. Any normal couch might have had trouble fitting him, as tall and muscled as he was. His couch was enormous, however, and had plenty of room. Bruce grabbed your thigh, gently tugging you around. You followed, obedient and confused, as he pulled you onto the couch, straddling his middle. He still had his pants on, you weren’t quite sure what he was after. You settled your knees on either side of his chest, and Bruce lifted his other hand, moving both of them to grab your ass. You gave a little protesting squack, just as Bruce pulled you forward, until you were straddling his face.

_Oh_.

Bruce’s eyes glittered for a moment as you looked down at him with wide eyes, and you were sure he was smirking. He wrapped his thumbs enough to the side of your hips, giving him a good grip with his fingers splayed on your ass, and pulled you down to his lips.

You dropped one hand hard down to the back of the couch, clenching hard the moment you felt his stubble against your thighs. You felt his pleased growl vibrating your nethers, making you gasp a soft curse. Bruce lifted his head, eagerly burying his face in you, and you _felt_ his tongue inside you.

“Oohhhh, fffffffff-”

“Good evening, miss y/n.” A familiar voice with a British accent drew your attention, from the open doorway on the other side of the back of the couch. Your head snapped back up, looking over at Alfred.

The back of the couch blocked his view, so as far as he could see, you were simply sitting alone on the couch. You desperately kept a calm expression, smiling at Alfred as Bruce ravenously ate you out as though you were his last meal.

“Hey, Alfred!” You replied, your voice miraculously keeping level. “How was your night?” Bruce’s tongue found your clit, and his lips wrapped around it and sucked. It was nothing short of a miracle that you didn’t make a noise.

“It was quite enjoyable, thank you for asking, miss. I have seen this particular opera many times before, but performed well is always a pleasure.”

“Glad to hear it!” You replied as Bruce pushed his tongue back inside you.

“Have you seen master Bruce?” Alfred asked, and you swore you could _feel_ Bruce smirk against your pussy lips.

“Not… not sure.” You replied, your voice getting tense. Bruce was sucking on you again, and it made it difficult to see. “Probably working again.”

“Odd.” Alfred replied. “I was under the impression you two were planning on watching movies tonight.”

“Not until later.” You dropped your free hand to bury in his hair and try and push his face away from you. Your ability to concentrate was slowly getting shredded by his lips. Naturally, you weren’t able to move him an inch.

“I see.” Alfred replied. “Well, if you happen to see him, give him my regards.”

“I’ll do that.” You told Alfred. “Goodnight!”

“Goodnight, miss.”

Alfred was out of sight, closing the doors to the room you and Bruce were in behind him, and you paused while the sound of his footsteps faded.

The moment they were far enough away, Bruce’s grip on your hips tightened, and he yanked you down, startling a yelp from you. You stuttered Bruce’s name, already dangerously close to the edge after all his teasing in front of Alfred. You tried to lift back up, wanting to escape, but his grip on your hips was like iron, and you weren’t getting anywhere. A small scream escaped from your lips as you came, your hips rutting into him. Bruce eagerly ate you out, lips and tongue and stubble knowing just where to touch you and stroke and nibble until you were stuttering broken pleas and coming again.

Bruce finally let you go several orgasms later. Your shaking legs collapsed and refused to hold your weight. Bruce caught you, easily lifting you and moving you around as though you weighed nothing. He sat up on the couch, cradling you in his arms and holding you in his lap as you panted and shook. For a long moment no one spoke, as he just held you and let you recover.

“Can you do one more, kitten?” Bruce asked, his voice soft and gentle.

“Yes.” You replied without hesitation, drawing a chuckle from him. You were too weak to do much of the work, and it wouldn’t take much to make you come. But you wanted him. Bruce kissed you softly, and laid you on the couch on your back, and stood. He swiftly removed his pants, his huge erection springing to life in front of you. You licked your lips and stared at it; if you’d had any energy left, you would have sat up and sucked him off on the spot, but your muscles wouldn’t respond. Bruce lied on top of you, shifting his hips until his cock was brushing against your lips and clit. He nuzzled your face and neck, nipping and sucking and biting you as he ground gently against you. You squirmed and whined, getting wetter until your cum soaked his cock.

“Bruce,” you whined his name, pleading with him. 

Bruce growled, burying his face in the crook of your neck and sinking his teeth into you as his cock finally, _finally_ sunk into you. He pushed into you slowly, giving you plenty of time to adjust as his cock stretched you. Finally, he bottomed out, and just waited, teeth still in your neck as you adjusted. You whined and squirmed when you were ready, signaling to him to move, already!

His hips were powerful, and every thrust shook the couch. Bruce released your neck from his teeth and _growled_ , his patience finally paying off. You could feel his control slowly shred, as each thrust was harder and faster and deeper. You arched under him, your eyes rolling back in your head, surrendering to him. One of your legs fell off the couch onto the floor, opening yourself wider to him. His next thrust was deeper still, and you both cried out.

He gave up all pretense at control then, thrusting wildly into you. You clung to the couch, clung to him, trying to delay your orgasm as long as you could to extend the ride. But you couldn’t hold on indefinitely, and it finally washed over you, dragging him down with you until you passed out from the intensity of the feeling.

You woke up in bed. Clean, and wearing his shirt and boxers. You were lying on your side in his arms; he was shirtless, wearing only the pair of pajama pants that matched the shirt you wore, lying on his back and holding you. His eyes were open but partly closed, dozing as he waited for you to wake up. They snapped open when he saw you wake up, and he smiled at you.

“So, was that a successful movie night?” Bruce quipped, smirking at you. You tried unsuccessfully to smother a giggle, hiding your face in his bare chest.

Dork, but he was _your_ dork. And you’d made him smile, which was always a victory.


End file.
